


Castle in the sky

by Suga1Kookie2



Series: Good omens shorts [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga1Kookie2/pseuds/Suga1Kookie2
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't know what to do now, after everything. Crowley us there to help him.





	Castle in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard "Castle of glass" by Linkin Park today and I got a bit inspired. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

"But, I'm just a crack in this castle of glass that is heaven, I don't belong there anymore, heaven doesn't want me anymore where should I go now, I have nothing."  
Aziraphale was full on sobbing, he has been restless the last few days and Crowley wanted to know why. So he asked and wasn't at all prepared for what will come out of it. 

"I can just look up and remember how it was there because I will never set food in heaven again. Never. And I'm not even fallen. I just... I don't know what to do."  
Seeing his Angel in pain, pains him so Crowley stepped a step closer and brought him into his arms. 

"I don't know, Angel. But we have each other, we can figure it out, together."  
That was as good a promise as it was a love confession and they both know that.   
"Thank you, my love."


End file.
